The present disclosure relates to a signal processing method for displaying an image, a display device, and an electronic apparatus.
In the past, some display devices use, as a light-emitting unit of a pixel (light-emitting element), a so-called current drive type electro-optical element in which the light-emitting brightness varies depending on the value of an applied current. As the current drive type electro-optical element, an organic electroluminescence (EL) element that includes an EL organic material and uses the phenomenon of emitting light when an electric field is applied to an organic thin film has been known.
The organic EL display device that uses an organic EL element as a light-emitting unit of a pixel has the following features. Specifically, the power consumption of the organic EL element is low because the organic EL element can be driven with an applied voltage of not more than 10 V. In addition, the visibility of an image is high in the organic EL element as compared with a liquid crystal display device because the organic EL element is a self-light-emitting element. Furthermore, it is easy to reduce the weight and thickness of the organic EL element because the organic EL element does not need an illumination member such as a back light. Furthermore, no after-image is generated during movie display in the organic EL element because the response speed of the organic EL element is very high, e.g., several μ sec.
In the organic EL display device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-155953, as shown in FIG. 10 or the like thereof, a metal wiring 90 is formed in the same layer in which an anode electrode 211 is formed. The metal wiring 90 is electrically connected to an organic layer (a charge injection layer 214 and connection layers 216 and 217), and is set to have a potential lower than that of the anode electrode 211 at the time of non-light emission. Accordingly, a leakage current flowing through the organic layer is prevented from flowing to an adjacent pixel. As a result, it is possible to prevent the adjacent pixel from emitting light due to the leakage current, and to achieve favorable color reproducibility (color purity) (see, for example, paragraphs 0098 to 0105 in the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-155953).
On the other hand, in the organic EL display device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-154237, as shown in FIG. 8 or the like thereof, a plurality of horizontal lines are taken as one unit, and a threshold compensation operation is performed at the same time in each pixel circuit within the same unit. After completion of the threshold correction operation, a video signal voltage is input sequentially for each pixel unit, and light emission is performed with the brightness corresponding to the input video signal voltage. At this time, at every unit, an input of a video signal voltage in the order from a first line to a final line and an input of a video signal voltage in the order from the final line to the first line are alternately performed. Accordingly, it is possible to improve the quality of a screen because a stripe on the boundary portion of the units is eliminated (see, for example, paragraphs 0062 to 0069 in the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-154237).